Kiss Me
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: He may have not got her anything material wise for her birthday, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a gift that she will remember forever.


_**Kiss Me**_

* * *

**Wow! I don't have anything to say! **

**Pairing: **SonicXAmy

**Summary: **He may have not gotten her anything material wise for her birthday, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a gift that she will remember forever.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned something, I'd be one rich bitch!

* * *

It's her birthday. Her party was placed outside at the park. A few of her close friends were seated by a wooden table. About five colorful balloons were tied up to a wooden chair. Snacks, cookies, and a pretty pink birthday cake rested on the surface of the table. They were surrounded by grass and a small lake was near them. Fish and tadpoles lived in it. There was a red and pink heart shaped pinata tied up to a tree branch. The wooden stick to hit the pinata with was lying on the grass, it was almost forgotten at the time. Up in the sky was nothing but the clear blue sky. Yes, this day was perfect for Amy Rose. Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, and Blaze the Cat were all at Amy's party. Everyone here had smiling faces. Although, Amy was concern about Sonic. Had he forgotten it was her birthday? Was he even going to show up? She didn't know, but she wish she did.

"Miss Amy, do you want to be the first to hit the pinata?" Cream asked, politely.

The pink hedgehog smiled at her friend. "Sure Cream!"

Cream smiled, excitedly. The young energized rabbit had spread the news that they were going to wack the pinata. Everyone automatically became excited as Amy put the white blindfold over her eyes. The polite rabbit handed the stick to Amy.

Amy took the bat and said, "Thanks Cream."

Cream smiled and said, "You're welcome, Miss Amy."

"Okay guys, stand back!" Amy warned, she firmly grasped the stick in her hands. The females obeyed and took a giant step back. They observed as Amy used all her might to swing the stick at the heart shaped pinata. Astonishingly, Amy broke the heart right down the middle.

Strange. This is how her heart felt without Sonic.

The candy spilled out of the now broken pinata.

"Whoa! Nice job, Amy." Blaze complemented.

"Thanks Blaze," Amy said, she was about to take off her blindfold. The pink hedgehog's ear twitched in annoyance as she heard the girls giggling. She waited for them to stop, but the laughter still continued.

"Guys, what are you laughing about?" Amy asked, she slowly took the blindfold off. Amy's friends stopped laughing, but smiles were on their faces. Amy put her hands on her hips and glared at her friends. She was wondering why they were acting so strangely.

"Amy," A voice from behind her said. In shock, Amy spun around. She found her face to face with Sonic, her love.

"Sonic!" Amy smiled, she gave him a tight hug. "You finally showed up!" Amy exclaimed, happily.

Sonic smirked and embraced her back. "Sorry I couldn't show up earlier, it's all RoBUTTnik's fault." The pink hedgehog sighed, dreamily. Her eyes were closed, half of her face was buried in Sonic's peach chest, and a tear of happiness escaped from her eye.

"I have a confession to make, Amy." Sonic whispered in her ear. Amy opened her eyes and her ears perked up.

"Well, I can't blame Robotnik for this, though."

Amy suddenly became worried. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

"I...I couldn't find a gift for you. I didn't know what you have wanted, ya know?" Sonic confessed.

"I understand." Amy sighed, she buried her face into his chest. She didn't really care whether he got her a gift or not, it just mattered that he actually showed up to her birthday party.

Sonic smiled, "I may haven't got you something material wise, but I did get something for you, Amy Rose."

Amy's eyes sparkled. "Really Sonic?"

Sonic nodded his head and said, "And I'll make sure you'll remember this gift forever."

The pink hedgehog suddenly became curious. "What's my gift, Sonic?"

The blue blur smirked as he leaned forward. Amy stood absolutely still as Sonic gently brushed his lips against hers. Sonic closed his eyes as he gave her a soft peck on her lips. Amy eased her eyes closed, she was enjoying this moment. She dreamt about this moment for years and now it's finally reality. This was the best gift she had ever received.

"Happy birthday, Amy Rose."

_**The End!!!**_

**_Random shout out time! Hi Lucy! You're awesome!!! :)_**


End file.
